


REMEMBER ME?

by AnonymousLesbian



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU Where the parents arent actually evil to their kids, Adventure & Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Memories, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mal and the gang actually stay evil, Mild Language, Multi, No one cares about Ben, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousLesbian/pseuds/AnonymousLesbian
Summary: (My first ever fanfiction, so it might suck, criticism much appreciated. When I mean criticism, I mean constructive criticism.)Mal first met Uma when she was 6 and just known as the daughter of Maleficent, Just as Uma was known as the daughter of Ursula. What's in store for these two?





	REMEMBER ME?

Mal sighed deeply as she walked through the alleyways of tall looming sorry excuse for a buildings. Everything on the Isle of the lost was a "Sorry excuse", The food, the clothes, and even the sea!

Auradon made many claims about how they are taking care of the villains and their children well being, but not one day did anyone from Auradon come to check on them. Food was either rotten or there wasn't any, there was barley any clean water, it was a continuous list of things that needed improvement. Mal knew that the princes and princesses on Auradon was much better off and wouldn't survive a day on the Isle. The thought brought a small grin on her face as she walked behind her mother.

Her mother, Maleficent, was too occupied with the task that they were on. Maleficent wanted a certain potion from the famous seawitch, Ursula. The only way to find Ursula nowadays was her Fish and chips bar, which mostly served water downed beer and food that wasn't as rotton. Mostly pirates or sea creatures that can survive on land go there since its the only place to food and beer by the port. Mal was excited to see the other side of the Isle, only being 6 year old, Maleficent ordered her to not go any further then the market. Mal surprise that her mother was actually taking her with her to the port to meet Ursula and her daughter, who was a couple of months older thand her. 

She heard many rumors about her, some say that she basically run the bar, others say that she already have a huge pirate crew. Mal was even more excited to meet someone her age that was already the leader of her own turf and have many rumors about her. 

Mal was so busy in her thoughts that she didn't know that they reached their destination until she walked into her mother. She looked at the shabby looking bar that was in front of her. She have to admit, it looked like it went well with the setting of the place. Mal quickly caught up to her mother as she went into the bar, She was greeted to the sight of tables that occupied drunks or people that are eating, they seemed to be sitting on barrels.

As she looked around, her mother went to the back to meet with Ursula, leaving her daughter to look around the place. Mal was so distracted, she didn't know a figure was standing behind her. "Can I help you?" The figure ask with a tone of curiosity and amuse. Mal jump away and turned around to come face to face with a blue braided hair, chocolate skinned girl in which her chocolate skin match the color of her eyes. "Mal, the daughter of Maleficent." she stated and gave her best glare at the other girl who was only two or three inches taller than her "Who are you?" She asked the blue haired girl.

The girl only smirked and said "Uma, the daughter of Ursula."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucks, I will try to get better and fix the spelling if I miss type a word :P
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
